In an image processing apparatus capable of performing image processing operations such as printing or scanning, various errors, such as paper jam, no paper, or lack of colorants, occur, which cause the image processing operation not to be carried out continuously. At the occurrence of the errors, as a solution thereof, for example, there is known a technique for notifying error information to an information processing apparatus utilizing the image processing apparatus.
For example, JP-A-2010-157929 describes a technique for notifying error information. According to the technique, in an image forming system including one digital multifunction peripheral and at least one host personal computer (PC) connected to the digital multifunction peripheral (MFP), if an error occurs in the digital multifunction peripheral, information for solving the error is sent to the host PC from the digital multifunction peripheral. The digital multifunction peripheral specifies an interface with the host PC, which is a destination, and sends an appropriate manual corresponding to the interface.